Paging Dr Kevin
by xovickixo
Summary: JONAS. Kevin and Macy decide to play a game of Dopey Doctor. Kevin/Macy.


**Disclaimer: I clearly do not own anything within...props to Disney and such...**

_A/N: So this is not so much a tag to the ep "Forgetting Stella's Birthday" as it is inspired by the ep...in a __**very**__ roundabout way.  
The need to write random Kevin/Macy, during class yesterday nonetheless, was further brought on by all the awesome Nick/Macy fics that I've been guiltily enjoying lately (I'm looking your way, Hayley!)  
I completely know I've wandered the character's into a place where they are completely out of character...hopefully you'll let me indulge anyway..._

.  
.

The board and all the pieces to Dopey Doctor were spread out and completely forgotten by the pair seated at the table.

All the pieces, that is, except for the stethoscope.

Kevin broke away from the kiss long enough to undo two more of the small white buttons on Macy's school shirt. The metal chestpiece of the stethoscope was brought down to press against the newly exposed flesh and Kevin grinned at the gasp Macy gave at the feel of the cold metal. His unoccupied hand slid under Macy's shirt and splayed wide across her lower back as he both steadied and pulled her small frame closer to his.

Macy sucked in a sharp breath as Kevin slid his hand into her shirt as he searched out a heartbeat. Tugging at the back of his neck, Macy brought his lips back to hers, more intent on searching out the wonders of his mouth and not her own pulse. Of course, she should have realized how closely related the two would be.

Kevin pulled back from Macy a hairsbreadth. "Hmmm, that's odd," Kevin murmured against Macy's mouth before he started to trail his lips down to Macy's collar bone and left small, wet kisses every few centimeters.

Macy's head tipped to the side, giving Kevin more than enough room to explore. "Wha-what's o-odd?" The question came out in a stuttered, breathless voice as the kisses Kevin was placing on Macy's collar turned into hard little nips that were sure to leave marks.

"Your heartbeat," Kevin started, his fingers flexing around the flesh just beneath Macy's bra as he adjusted the chestpiece of the stethoscope, "seems to be getting quicker and quicker."

"O-oh?" Macy asked, playing along as she counted the whorls on the Lucases ceiling and squirmed on Kevin's lap.

"Should I be worried about cardiac arrest?"

Macy jerked back a bit as the hand under her bra ventured a bit too far. Reaching up to his hair, Macy gave a quick tug to draw Kevin's attention away from her neck. "Only if you don't kiss me again."

Kevin was never one to deny his girlfriend anything and eagerly lifted his lips back to hers. He moved his hand from underneath Macy's shirt to place the stethoscope closer to her neck so he could better hear the contented, low humming he earned whenever he sucked on her bottom lip _just right_. He loved making Macy purr.

When Kevin's hands and lips suddenly slipped away from Macy's body, she gave a mew of disappointment. She was about to reach up and draw his lips back to hers when his hands wound around her waist and he lifted her up and deposited her on the chair she'd claimed earlier that night that had long since grown cold. Her mouth had just opened to protest when she suddenly heard the quiet shuffling from the hallway that Kevin had apparently heard moments ago.

Reaching up, Kevin pulled the stethoscope from his ears and placed it back around his neck before quickly rubbing his two hands over his face. When he glaced to his side he caught sight of the purple strap of Macy's bra and quickly helped straigten his girlfriend's shirt. A quick kiss was placed on her lips before Kevin turned his full attention to the board game in front of them.

"Uh, oh. We left one of the sponges in the patient's stomach!" Kevin said, tossing a card to the center of the table.

"How many spaces back do we move for that?" Macy voiced distractedly as she tried to quickly decent herself. Macy had just finished smoothing her hair down and back into place when Kevin's mom walked into the living room.

"Mom! I'm sorry, were we being too loud?"

Macy was both impressed and amused by how easily Kevin seemed to be able to slip back into the wide, doe-eyed, innocent look mere minutes after he'd had his hands all over places that no one save her teammates caught the briefest glances of in the change rooms.

"Of course you kids weren't!" Sandy said, beaming brightly at her son and his girlfriend. She moved across the room towards the kitchen cupboards. "Just grabbing a drink for myself and crackers for your father. I think he may have caught that flu that's going around. Are you spending the night tonight, dear?"

"No, curfew at midnight. I've got to work all day Saturday and Kevin's got that interview on Sunday." Macy gave a sigh that wasn't forced at all. "It doesn't look like we'll get to see much of each other this weekend so we're making the most of tonight to tide ourselves over until Monday." Reaching over, Macy squeezed Kevin's hand.

"That's too bad." Sandy smiled as she turned from the fridge and saw Kevin kissing Macy's knuckles. "Next weekend then. I've got this great new recipe for a fruit frittata that I've been dying to try for breakfast."

Macy smiled brightly, "That sounds great! Have a good night, Mrs. Lucas."

"You two have a good night. Be a dear and say hello to your parents for us, Macy. Kevin, I expect you to turn in for the night right after you drive Macy home."

Kevin waited until he heard the quiet 'click' of his parent's bedroom door closing before tugging Macy into his lap again. "I'm pretty sure I should be really insulted that my parents have no problem letting my girlfriend sleep over. I mean, that week that Stella and Joe decided to date my dad refused to let Stella be alone when she was dressing us for those three shows we had."

"You have three beds, Kev. All barely the size of a twin mattress," Macy said, noticing that Kevin was still pouting. "If it helps, my dad was really mad we had the family room door closed on Wednesday night. I got a stern talking to, after you left."

Kevin smiled and decided he'd have to settle for one fourth of their parents being wary. The earpieces of the stethoscope were placed back into his ears and he raised the metal chestpiece to his mouth to breathe heavily on it to re-warm the metal. "Y'know, if I recall that anatomy lecture correctly I should be able to get a good, strong pulse reading right about here," Kevin said, placing the head of the stethoscope on Macy's inner leg and creeping it up her thigh. He was once again glad Macy hadn't bothered changing out of her school uniform skirt. Reaching his other hand up, Kevin slid it into Macy's hair, hoping to muss it up again as he drew her in for a quick kiss. "This doctor stuff is fun. How does Dr. Lucas sound? I think I'd have a bright, bright future."

"Mmm," Macy hummed. "Only if it's a very private practice. And your patient list contains only me."

"Sounds perfect to me," Kevin murmured as he tossed the stethoscope aside. He was momentarily distracted by the thought of Macy in a little nurses outfit until she started nibbling on his ear.

Dopey Doctor was so much more fun when it was just the two of them.

:  
Fin  
:

_A/N: Ahhh...smutless smut...should I apologize?  
I really need to write something that has both a plot and a lack of ducks. Ho hum.  
__Oh and because it needs to be said again and again, __**HOT DAMN**__ at Kevin strutting across the screen in his leather vest! Curses to Disney for not giving us a longer/better look _:(


End file.
